1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wheeled transport devices in general, and in particular to a wheeled cart having flotation features that allow decoys to be floated out to a water blind.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,313,817; 5,492,346; 5,611,561; 5,660,296; and 5,660,403, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse wheeled cart constructions for transporting miscellaneous items.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical device that can be used to transport waterfowl decoys to and from a place of use.
As most waterfowl hunters are all too well aware, the most labor intensive aspect of their pursuit is the hauling of a sufficient number of waterfowl decoys to and from a blind site to potentially insure a successful day of hunting.
Unfortunately, one of the practical realities of waterfowl hunting revolves around the fact that the larger the number of decoys employed, the greater the probability that the birds will come into the decoy set up.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among water fowlers for a new and improved type of waterfowl decoy transporting device that is equally effective in traversing corn stalk stubble, marsh grasses, mud flats, and expanses of water, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.